memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 1
Recent Deletion Hi. I would just like to point out that in a recent deletion you stated that "William Shakespeare" was a mis-spelling. I'd just like to say that the man himself wrote his name as Shakespear and as Shakespeare. Just thought it'd help. Thanks! Starship naming conventions :Welcome to the show, CaptainMike! Glad you can join us. Just one minor thing: I noticed you just created a new page for the USS Bradbury -- but you made it inconsistent with our previous conventions. I'm moving your page to USS Bradbury. But don't let this mistake discourage you -- it's completely understandable. I hope you'll stick around! -- MinutiaeMan 09:08, 13 Jan 2004 (PST) Wiki markup :Hi, CaptainMike. I saw you changing formatting from Wiki-style to HTML-code in several articles, although the seems to be the preferred way. Also, there's an existing article at Earth (instead of Terra). Otherwise, good work. :) -- Cid Highwind 02:38, 14 Jan 2004 (PST) Wait til I finish the article before calling it an orphan! :Hi. I added a link to the article you recently created (nacelle) on Warp drive. Please avoid creating pages that can't be accessed from anywhere else. -- Cid Highwind 17:31, 9 May 2004 (CEST) ::I created it so that people could link to it, i don't see what the problem is. --Captainmike 21:05, 9 May 2004 (CEST) ::The "problem" here is the fact that an orphaned page can only be found by a direct search, which is a relatively complicated way to access it. If an article is important enough to exist at all, there should be at least one other article that references it. As explained on Memory Alpha:Build the web, it is important to consider the place in the link web of any article you write. -- Cid Highwind 22:53, 9 May 2004 (CEST) :::I'm aware of the policies and unlinked status of my article, but I assure you I don't write articles to orphan them. I keep careful track of the status of my past contributions and wouldn't allow them to end up so, but this process takes time and I'm not going to avoid contributing simply because an article doesn't go anywhere yet--I'm counting on myself or someone like you going back and linking it. Thanks for getting to it before I did. --Captainmike 01:27, 10 May 2004 (CEST) Picture discussion runoff :Would be better to delete the picture of the Pheonix, since we do not know for sure, how the USS Nebula really looked like. ::Would be better to go to Talk:USS Nebula --Captain Mike ? :Jupiter picture has copyright-info.all the others are screecaps like 80% of all images at memory alpha without copyright-info. - User:BlueMars edit conflicts :Sorry for that... i'm goin' to bed now, don't expect any further disturbances from me for the next 10 hours ;-) - User:BlueMars ::Regarding those conflicts, you might want to use instead of creating another one. -- Cid Highwind 01:31, 28 May 2004 (CEST) :::Thanks Cid.. i was panicking trying to remember those five letters, i'll use 'inuse' next time.--Captainmike 01:33, 28 May 2004 (CEST) ::No problem, each time I want to look up one of those, I need about 5 minutes to remember this title: Memory Alpha:Template. Should be linked from the main page, I guess. -- Cid Highwind 01:37, 28 May 2004 (CEST) Re:Notes on the Creation of a META-TREK article It should be noted that these notes are not official MA policy. If you want them to be, it would be best if you could suggest them on the talk page of the concerned policy. I disagree with some of these suggestions: it seems unnecessary to indent/italicize text that appears in separate Background information sections - I also think that these sections should not contain personal speculation. Also, the use of is still being discussed... -- Cid Highwind 18:18, 6 Jun 2004 (CEST) :correct on the Background tag, i dont really mean to suggest we indent those. :On the personal speculation point, I'm illustrating a format guide, not advocating content choices. Double back and you might not miss the point on the next pass. :http://captainmike.org/Avatar/avatar_thumbsup01.gif K THX --Captainmike 18:34, 6 Jun 2004 (CEST) Usage of 'Pages for immediate deletion' It would be nice if you could remove all links to a page (especially REDIRECT pages, change links to that page to the redirect target) before suggesting them for immediate deletion. Thanks, Cid Highwind 19:16, 13 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::That's what I have been doing all night. Unless I missed one, someone must've written a link back to it. Thanks for mopping up --Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:21, 13 Jun 2004 (CEST) Question for you Why have you been changing Doctor to Doctor and suchforth recently? Was there a discussion somewhere I'm not aware of that means we shouldn't be linking to that page? -- Avron 05:48, 20 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I'm starting to think that an article on a general word like "doctor" would be extraneous, unless there is anything specific we need to say about the state of medicine or education in the future, the article would be a straightforward definition of the word, with no context or Trek related data. I think we should hold off linking unless someone devises meaningfulo content for such a page --Captain Mike K. Bartel Nomination for admin position Hey Mike, just thought I'd drop you a quick line to let you know I nominated you for an administrator position. Head on over to nominations for administratorship and let us know if you're interested or not! :-) -- Dan Carlson 20:53, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) Congratulations on your nomination! You deserve it! -- Redge 01:29, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Thanx! I'm wondering if it's going to die? I hope it doesn't expire simply because there's not as many registered users on lately! -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ::I know what you mean. Maybe nomination time should be extended untill more people are back. -- Redge 14:15, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) Votes for Deletion I'm not sure where this sudden hostility is coming from regarding my desire to keep Yeager class. You seem to be railing at me for a larger issue, and your tone of posting is coming across to me as extremely hostile, which I don't think I or the article deserve. -- Michael Warren 16:50, 28 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I'm not trying to create dissent here Mike, I just didn't believe you were getting the big picture of what I think keeping the Yeager-class article would mean.. I don't like the Yeager-class designation, I'd prefer that we avoid speculating that this could be the name of the class when theres a decent possibility that it is not. I've made some changes, but we should discuss this further. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Officer Capitalization You seem quite bussy replacing the officers' titles, like "Chief Tactical Officer" into "chief tactical officer", removing the capitalization. Why is that? Ottens 12:26, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) :well, naming conventions generally recommends going lowercase with regular nouns, reserving uppercase for proper nouns.. the only time, in American English, that "chief tactical officer" would be capitalized would be if it were a title before a persons name "Chief Tactical Officer O'Brien" for example, and "O'Brien was the chief tactical officer" is the example of it used elsewhere in a sentence. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 13:19, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) References I just noticed that you've included a few links in the references section of that shouldn't have been according to the "Memory Alpha:Template for Episode" (i.e. the list of items referenced in the episode but not already mentioned in the summary or character list). Has this policy changed without the template being updated? -- Avron 06:25, 17 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I just bulk copied the list. When an episode summary is written is when I usually remove the links (i.e. i wait til the article is mostly finished, then i remove the double links, since its a pain to go up and check which ones are listed/linked already).. i don't mind if any user goes through and fixes those for me (although i think the word should remain in the references list, in an unlinked form..) I don't want the individual terms to remain unlinked, since it could be a while until the other sections are complete in episode articles. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 07:08, 17 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::That makes sense then. I'll follow your lead and leave it (and others like it) alone until a more complete article is written. -- Avron 07:19, 17 Aug 2004 (CEST) References on You and Redge seem to have a difference of opinion about the proper format for links in the references section of this page. Initially, I removed all links that appeared as free links elsewhere, since that is my interpretation of the section Memory Alpha:Manual of Style (See also and related topics). I'd like to know who's right here, so I do it right in the future. Thanks. - Balok 02:27, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) Why move Klingon Bird-of-Prey? See above. :) Just curious as to why, as the use of Bird-of-Prey here is as a proper noun, therefore it should be capitalised. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:08, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) :I was thinking it was a "ship type" like cruiser or frigate, lower case as nouns. However, I suppose it could be construed that "Bird of Prey" is a model designation, and therefor proper, however I can't remember any other ship descriptors being made into proper nouns (except class names themselves). -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:52, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::It may be a ship classification, but it is also a ship class. Yeah, I mean we occasionally get the odd B'Rel and K'Vort sneak in, but the vessel is almost constantly called a BoP (like, for example, the Saratoga and the Reliant can be called "a pair of Mirandas"). Incidentally, the K'Vort is referred to as a 'battlecruiser' in . I would imagine that Warbird would hold the same status, as that is the identifier frequently used to describe the D'Deridex (of course, that is complicated by the description of the Valdore type as a Warbird). I'll revert the move now. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:09, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) :Well i suppose in the heirarchy of ship classification, there is an additional "genus" if you will, this kind of model number. The individual class name is always a proper noun (Excelsior-class or Vor'cha-class) and is the most specific. What I call the model is what we have here. This is "Bird-of-Prey," "D7," and the like. Then, the least specific is type, which is cruiser or frigate, etc. :I suppose there is some call to consider it a proper name, and as such capitalized. I'd have no argument with your stance it should remain capitalized. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:22, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) Nomination for admin position Hi Mike, it's been a while since you were first nominated, and the whole thing kinda got forgotten after a while, but I've gone ahead and added you to the list of administrators here on Memory Alpha. Congratulations, and welcome aboard! :-) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 17:15, Sep 10, 2004 (CEST) :Thanks Dan. I hope to do the Federation (and MA) proud... -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:02, 10 Sep 2004 (CEST) Orphaned Pages Thanks for letting me know. I assume Linnis Paris was the ophaned page in question. I probably just forgot to add the link to . Alex Peckover 09:23, Sep 17, 2004 (CEST) :Ditto for Temporal Integrity Commission. Honestly forgot to add the link :-). MiChaos 15:34, 17 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::No problem.. I just noticed that the orphaned page list ballooned from 5 to 20 pages while i was offline. Not a huge deal, but it's more manageable now that everyone is keeping a closer eye on it. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 04:17, 18 Sep 2004 (CEST) TAS Appearances I know the list for TAS character appearances isn't very long, but it should have it's own page just like all the others. I don't think it should just be included in the recurring characters page. Ryan123450 19:21, Sep 27, 2004 (CEST) Angela Martine-Teller Hello, I noticed you implement the new link Angela Martine-Teller everywhere now. As you could read on Angela Martine the double name only exists because the script called for Mary Teller. The script was rewritten and Barbara Baldavin got her previous screenname back, but the other scene wasn't done again. So the Production stuff's intention was to have her as Angela Martine rather than Angela Teller. -- Kobi 17:34, 11 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Well, I thought that she was credited as that at a later point. If we can't find any canon evidence that that credit was used, then yes, it should be replaced. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :: She was credited as Angela in both "Balance of Terror" and "Shore Leave", not credited in "Space Seed" (I didn't even spot her) and simply Comunications officer in "Turnabout Intruder" -- Kobi 17:46, 11 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::: Well, I'm going to see if i can find some scripts to run thruogh for any other references to what those characters were named. I had thought that "Martine" was mentioned in dialogue in "Balance of Terror" (or the script, anyway) and that "Teller" might've been used in dialogue, but not the credits of "Shore Leave".. anyway, if both dialogue references exist, we have the situation of the same person referred to by two different last names. I'll hold off any final action on the redirect until I manage to dig up the actual truth of those episodes. ::: BTW, the "Space Seed" references are confusing. I've been going over screencaps and transcripts and coming up with wierd irregularities as to the crew (especially since the captain's log monologue referes to several names that might not match up with the extras that were on set at the time.-- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:04, 11 Oct 2004 (CEST) to me the only thing that is cannon is what is seen or heard on screen. Even if the ending credit's say Teller, or the script says it, it's not cannon. Ending Credit's can take precedence, but only if it does not conflict with onscreen data. That's how I see it. --TOSrules 09:25, Oct 23, 2004 (CEST) Starship personnal hey Captain Mike, at one time you said you were all about Personal, as in crew personal, I had added on the List of Starfleet personnel the Enterprise A and C, I was wondering if you'd like to work on those. including unnamed characters. If I were you I'd start with the Enterprise C. But that's me. --TOSrules 09:25, Oct 23, 2004 (CEST) Episode sidebar thingy scheme Is there any reason why the in-season episode number is not part of the sidebar of the various episodes (i'm basing this on my observations of VGR and DS9 episode pages)? if so, is it up for discussion? if not, i would add another field below the "season" field (i'd start with VGR, and work through to DS9; should i get really bored i'd do it for TNG, too). i would also add said numbers to the various lists; i personally find these numbers rather valuable. --kamagurka 00:16, 30 Oct 2004 (CEST) :I've started a testing a few different episode notations, check the layout.. tell me wha you think!--Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:54, 4 Dec 2004 (CET) Apologies I would like to apologise for all the problems I caused when I first joined. --Blue 15:48, Dec 4, 2004 (GMT) :It's no problem. I'm just here to ensure that things run smoothly. If you ever need any advice on edits, start a talk page, and have fun contributing! -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Warp Drive for dummies Why did you move this article and list it on PNA, when there was a clear consensus for the article to be deleted? I would agree with the same action being taken on Vulcan mating rituals and infinite speed, after all, there were no delete votes at all on that, but this article was clearly consensus to delete. We have deleted similar "warp theories" in the past - all unsupported by canon, and original research - why should this be any different? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:08, Dec 9, 2004 (CET) :I was unaware that there had been a previous deletion. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:29, 9 Dec 2004 (CET) ::No, I'm not saying this is a recreation of previously deleted content, more that articles of the same form (ie "This is what warp drive is", which are more like "This is what I think warp drive is") have been posted before, and deleted. I thank you for deleting the article now. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:36, Dec 9, 2004 (CET) :::Whatever. I thought some was salvageable. Sorry. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Re: quantum computing sorry about that Help on Alpha III system I was trying to follow the advice you gave on Talk:Alpha III system-- but how do I get it to move Alpha III system back to Alpha system? -- Steve 21:53, 16 Dec 2004 (CET) :Moving over redirects becomes disallowed depending on the number of edits to each. In this case, the history of article Alpha III system is about the system alpha III is in, so its fine to leave the history there, in that article, and create the new Alpha system as a disambiguation. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ::But my point in the talk was-- do we even need Alpha III system? Because the content of the page tells us nothing useful. -- Steve 22:15, 16 Dec 2004 (CET) :I could go either way on it myself, but the (Memory_Alpha:Be_bold_in_updating_pages) decisive action would be to submit it for deletion? Did you want to? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 22:27, 16 Dec 2004 (CET) Category Tree I'm having trouble finding the category tree discussion and talk pages you mentioned. If you could point me in the right direction, I'd be grateful. -- Balok 04:07, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) :Memory Alpha:Category tree had one i believe, on its talk page. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 04:09, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) Preview feature Ok, thanks for the advice. =)-- User:Ajarmand Discussion about categories Hi. You participated in the discussion of categories on Memory Alpha talk:Category tree in the past. There are several new suggestions now, it would be nice if you could check the talk page and comment on some of them. Thanks, Cid Highwind 17:38, 2004 Dec 25 (CET) Capital Alert Could you explain why "Blue alert" is good and "Blue Alert" is bad? Every single text reference I have read, including the closed captioning for the episode, et al, as well as every reference for Red Alert and Yellow Alert are Cap Cap. Why is it otherwise around here? --Gvsualan 01:01, 30 Dec 2004 (CET) :Wiki projects usually default to lower case for most any non-proper noun, to ease linking, because most wiki links occur in sentences, and the naming conventions prefer lower caseto lower the amount of piped links and complicated markup -- American English rules have all non-proper nouns in lower case, therefore Memory-Alpha does also.. its easier to type "We went to red alert." rather than typing "We went to red alert." There's no reason for "red alert" to be capitalized so in a sentence. Also, in wiki markup, Blue alert is the same as blue alert, since the first letter is a default capitalization for the title only, there's no need to capitalize it in a link. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:31, 30 Dec 2004 (CET) Vegan choreomeningitis I explained the spelling change in the 'Talk' page -- basically, I assumed the writers wanted a disorder whose name implies the same sort of uncontrolled dyskinesias that are a hallmark of the genetic disorder Huntington's Disease (which used to be called Huntington's chorea). The movements were at one time thought to be dance-like. The root is the Greek khoreia, from which other words, such as choreography, also descend. -- Balok 01:28, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) :Ah, sorry. I came here before checking the 'Talk' page. If the script spells it that way, then I guess it should be changed back. I wasn't aware the spelling was based on a canon source, and assumed that the author had misspelled it. -- Balok 01:35, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) Federation president What do you mean by saying the federation president does not serve as commander in chief of Starfleet? I thought he did-Rebelstrike2005 19:33, 24 Jan 2005 (CET) : featured a scene with the Federation President meeting with a man identified only as the Commander in chief of Starfleet -- they were different people -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 22:41, 24 Jan 2005 (CET) :In Jaresh-Inyo refers to himself as the commander-in-chief-Rebelstrike2005 12:33, 25 Jan 2005 (CET) SISKO You want proof... Order Admiral Leyton to withdraw his troops from the streets... see what he does. JARESH-INYO You think he would refuse a direct order from his commander-in-chief? Question About 'Catspaw' Hello. You added a character named 'Rowe' to the cast list around 20-January. Watching my DVD, I do not see a credit for this character. And I don't remember him from the episode. Who is he, and how did you learn about him? Thanks. -- Balok 04:50, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I copied the credit from the Star Trek Encyclopedia. Have you been able to find anything else about him? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:27, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) ::I looked up and found a credit in also -- apparently he is a regular extra who may not have had a speaking part in "Catspaw," but is named Rowe later. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:04, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) Ranks Thanks captainmike, again. I understand what you're asking of me, however, I always check to see if the name appears elsewhere on the site. Then, I use the link that matches. I think that is more useful, as I don't particularly wish to go through the entire site to change every reference to the name. For example.. in the cast section of "When the Bough Breaks", Lieutenant Harry Bernard, Sr. is listed with rank, despite separate links. These are not consistent through the site. I will refrain from creating new links in this fashion.. and thanks for your help. I have done quite a bit of editing in the past week, and I can assure you.. there are plenty of examples contradicting your last message. There are many characters listed with rank. Most times, the rank has it's own link, however, the rank appears nonetheless. I can certainly fix these as I go, however, I'd like to think I do not need to 'brush up' on the "how-to's". --Mahkie Mahk 17:25, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) In fact, I just noticed that you removed "Lieutenant" from a character for "when the bough breaks". You may think I put it there, but I did not. --Mahkie Mahk 17:27, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) :I'm not worried abou that, Mahkie -- as an administrator it is my job to correct these problems, not to accuse those responsible. I just hope that we can continue getting a streamlined Wiki growth out of all these contributions. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:23, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) Tricorder images Hi.After searching the sources of the tricorder images I used for the Tricorder article. 2 of the images (namely tricorder-2260.jpg and tricorder-2271.jpg) were taken from Star Trek Fact Files. Can this be used in the tricorder article? Ajarmand 12:06, 2004 Dec 27 (CET) :Images that were created for a book may be considered copyvios, try to use material (photos or screencaps) from filmed Trek -- or find an open distribution (not copyrighted) artwork. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Shuttles I've just made some rather dramatic changes to the List of Federation shuttlecraft, because it was getting a bit unreadable. I hope you agree with me that this is a clearer list. The only thing that needs checking are the statuses of the Ent-D shuttles. -- Harry 17:37, 29 Dec 2004 (CET) :Thanks! It was really confusing trying to fix a big table that had no business being in that form. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Information You Requested captainmike.. you have a note on the "Edward M. La Forge" page, where you request information from a TNG episode where Geordi talks about his parents assignments. Here is your info. Update the page as you see fit: La Forge: "I never knew if I would be stationed with my father while he studied invertebrates in the Modean system or on some outpost near the Neutral Zone with my mom." - "TNG: Imaginary Friend". --Mahkie Mahk 03:21, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thanks! Just what I was looking for! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology Hello, the original title of the SFC contains Star Trek, see here, I moved the article back to its proper name -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:30, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) :All Star Trek publications contain "Star Trek" at the beginning -- I don't really see the need to include it unless it has some need to be in th title -- Star Trek Maps for example, or if its part of a series name (Star Trek: New Frontier) -- but i've been trying to get rid of longer names like the Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual -- it just seems elementary, because the "Star Trek" in the title in not needed to explain what they are -- and an archivist is more likely to link to Star Fleet Technical Manual and Spaceflight Chronology than they are to the longer versions. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:35, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I think we should always use the official title of a publication. The "shortened" versions make good redirects, but the actual content should have the correct title. -- Cid Highwind 16:58, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) Flag of USA Hi, just noticed you uploaded an image of the US flag with 52 stars. However the image is not quite correct, the blue field should be wider, is next to a red stripe on the bottom and the stars are set different see image -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:52, 5 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Fix't~ -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Bot in Memory Alpha Hello, in Memory Alpha/de we discussed the possibilities about using a bot in Memory Alpha. I'd like to know your opinion on using a bot aswell. Please check out the discussion in Ten Forward. Thank you. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:46, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) Changes to series pages I very strongly believe that people should discuss changes, before they are made and that significant changes to the series pages ought be done democratically. I think the TOS and TNG pages should be returned to how they were before you edited them, so a vote can be taken on whether they stay like that, or if the changes you suggest are made. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:57, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) Please see Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:43, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Mojavé v. Mojave I haven't edited the Mojavé page, but I did a little research; the only sites that came up on the fist page of a Google of "Mojavé" were Memory Alpha, your website, and some foreign-language websites. I contacted the Mojave Chamber of Commerce and the Kern County Board of Supervisors; both confirmed that "Mojave" is the correct spelling. It's not a Spanish word, per se; since the name is derived from the Mohave Indian tribe, the accent on the "e" is inappropriate; it is inconsistent with the accepted pronunciation (moe-HAA-vee,) anyway. Were it spelled "Mojavé," it would be pronounced "moe-ha-VAY." I don't remember how Pike pronounced it, but I used to live there, and only tourists said "moe-ha-VAY." 14:12, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) As you've since seen, I edited the instances in the body in the article, only after you changed the title. Didn't want to step on any toes. 17:34, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Fix't -- still have to fix links however -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk In a few weeks, Darkly Sorry, my mistake! -- Datalore 15:50, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Can you unlock that page, Mike? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:02, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I don't know... It seems like a good idea to keep those pages protected until the episodes have aired. -- Cid Highwind 07:28, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Re: Plagarism Okay. I didn't know that! Thanks .. i'm sorry~ :No problem -- administrators here need to delete articles and suggest policies for archivists to vote on -- so we don't mind helping your work find its best placement in th database -- if you ever need anyone to explain their actions, just ask. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:09, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) The Motion Picture Why did you change the summary from the back cover of the DVD? That section of the article is now wrong - it clearly states "Taken from the back cover", where "U'.'''S'.S'''. Enterprise" is written like that, not like, "USS Enterprise". This is true of both the Region 1 and 2 releases. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:53, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :All instances of "U.S.S." on Memory Alpha should take the form "USS" -- its easier if all of our info follows the same convention here, and I don't think it really matters if the punctuation is changed to fit our writing style -- its still says the same thing, so I hardly see how this is important. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 07:57, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Good point. In that case, though, you forgot to change another "U.S.S." in that section to "USS". ::Also, please notr that I took your suggested course of action this time - I discussed the changes that I had a problem with, instead of reverting the edit. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:14, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Thank you for that much -- great work on those DVD articles by the way, they're really coming along. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:17, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::Thank you. I was thinking . . . would it be okay to add a footnote to the Motion Picture DVD article, to make note of the issue we've discussed here? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:23, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::If you wanted to move this discussion to the talk page, that mightsuit it nicely -- but every starship on Trek has used "U.S.S." on it's hull, but we have changed all of them to "USS" (conforming to how starship names appear on readouts like viewscreens and monitors on the show) -- its simply that they're all presented like that here, i dont think the DVD mention is unique enough to warrant a footnote -- every starship with a name painted on its hull, every novel synopsis, etc. all have this conformity enacted -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:32, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) I've added a footnote, which (obviously) you can change if you feel it should not be there, or if you think it could be better. Thank you for your assistance. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:43, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I really don't think it deserves a footnote -- this is a matter of style, and three periods -- website filenames discourage complex puncuation constructs, so we go by a standard of not using them (just as we are discouraged from using slashes in article titles and links, because they create a subpage) i honestly think this is a waste of time, since only a complete moron couldn't tell the difference between the "U.S.S. Enterprise" and the "USS Enterprise" -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:49, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::I find your above comment slightly offensive. I added the note before your recommendation not to do so. My apologies. ::Could you add this discussion to the talk page of that article, please? You've probably got more of an idea about how to name the section. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:56, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::I really don't care how the section in a talk page could be named. :::I made a minor edit to conform an article you created and worked on to a well established site style policy.. Would you like me to direct you to some of our policy pages? :::If you have a problem with me in particular, I suggest discussing this with another archivist or administrator who is also versed in this site's policies -- they could explain it to you just as well as I could, because I'm a little tired of how you are reacting to me. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:10, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::"Reacting to me" . . . ? I don't understand. I reacted to your edit, not you in particular. I would have asked the same question of anyone who had made the same edit. ::::I also think that the question is whether you have a problem with me, since you keep over-reacting to my actions! According to you, we are at "war"; I am a "complete moron" who "wastes time" and who you are "sick of"! All I did was kindly ask you if you could add this discussion to the talk page, an act which was initially suggested by you! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:38, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::I suggest you both stop right here and now, relax, and continue this discussion on the relevant talk page later. Perhaps you even start again without copying anything, as the "personal" subdiscussion here isn't really helpful. -- Cid Highwind 09:49, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC)